


Geeks, Freaks and Loners, Oh My!

by magicsophicorn



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-26
Updated: 2016-11-26
Packaged: 2018-09-02 10:05:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8663248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/magicsophicorn/pseuds/magicsophicorn
Summary: Ruby Lucas is a bit of an outcast, not that she minds. So when she sees a new student getting picked on she tries to stand up for her. It doesn't quite go as expected though.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Red Kansas Week Day 6 - High School AU
> 
> Trigger warnings for mild homophobia and brief non-descriptive mentions of conversion therapy.

Ruby held her head high and focussed on the doors in the distance as she walked down the hall.

She could hear snippets of whispered conversations as she passed small groups of students.

_I heard she slept with the entire football team._

_That's her, the one I was telling you about it._

_Did you know she starred in a porno once?_

She rolled her eyes at that one.

It was ridiculous what people would believe about her because of her sexuality, and because she chose to dress a certain way. Imbeciles. She couldn't wait until she graduated high school and was old enough to get the hell out of this backwards little town.

Ruby opened her locker and sighed at the folded piece of paper shoved inside. She opened it out and read the scrawled words, her lip curling in distaste.

_Threesome with me and Stacey? Call me. Mike._

She crumpled the bit of paper into a ball and threw into the nearest trashcan.

"I hope that wasn't your homework."

Ruby smiled at the familiar voice.

"Of course not, Eminem."

Mary Margaret's frowning face came into view beside her.

"You know I don't like it when you call me that. I don't want to be associated with that vulgar man."

Ruby pulled out her books and shut her locker, smiling at her friend.

"I know. That's why I do it."

Mary Margaret tutted and hurried after Ruby, who was already making her way to the cafeteria for lunch.

"You know, people would like you more if you didn't have such an attitude."

Ruby laughed at her friend's unwavering determination to make her a ' _better person_ '.

"No they wouldn't Eminem. I'll always be the bisexual slut to them, and besides, I don't want them to like me. Bunch of closed-minded religious bigots."

"But if you just came along to church one Sunday like I keep asking, you'll see they're not all…"

"Never going to happen Eminem," Ruby interrupted, holding the cafeteria door open for them.

They got their lunches and sat down at their usual table at the side, away from the cheerleaders and the football team, the arts kids, and all those other ridiculous movie style cliques.

Ruby was just about to ask Mary Margaret if she had studied for the algebra test that afternoon when a scene playing out a few tables over caught her eye.

Kelly and Bradisha, two of the head cheerleaders were clearly harassing a girl that Ruby didn't recognise.

Her clothes were dark, not goth exactly, but not far off it, and she was sitting on her own, head bent low staring at her lunch and trying to ignore whatever it was the laughing girls were saying to or about her. 

"Who's that girl?" Ruby asked Mary Margaret, nodding her head in their direction.

Mary Margaret glanced over her shoulder then leaned in to whisper conspiratorially to Ruby.

"I don't know her name, but she's new. She transferred here a few weeks ago from Kansas. I heard she was in a mental institution there, they say she's totally crazy."

Ruby narrowed her eyes.

"I thought we had already established that you can't believe everything people say about other people?"

Mary Margaret blushed and stammered out an apology but Ruby was only half listening, her attention mostly focused back on the new girl.

She had stood up and was attempting to walk away from the cheerleaders but they were following her, laughing loudly and pointing at her back.

Ruby felt anger brewing in the pit of her stomach. She knew what it was like to have people assume things about you, to have them whisper lies, to judge you. She knew she'd never be able to do anything to get them to stop, but at least she could make sure this girl knew she wasn't alone, and that not everyone here was like that.

Her chair screeched across the floor as she pushed it back and stood up, before stomping over to the group of girls.

"Oh look, it's the school slut. Come to make out with the crazy chick?" Kelly giggled as she approached.

"At least when we're older I'll still be getting some, while your husband will have left you for his secretary," Ruby deadpanned. "So run along now ladies, after all, the football team's dicks aren't going to suck themselves, I should know."

She winked at them and Kelly and Bradisha scowled, unable to think of a comeback. With a little 'hmmpf' and a flourish they turned around and strutted away.

Ruby turned to smile at the new girl but she was already walking away.

"Hey! Kansas! Wait up!" She yelled, hurrying after her.

The girl didn't turn around, and only spoke when Ruby jogged up beside her.

"I didn't need your help."

Ruby snorted.

"Uh, you're welcome, Kansas."

"Don't call me that."

"Well how about you tell me your name, and then maybe I can call you that instead. I'm Ruby, by the way."

The girl stopped walking and regarded Ruby intensely.

"Dorothy."

Ruby couldn't help the snort that escaped her at the old fashioned name.

"Yeah, no I'm gonna keep calling you Kansas, sorry."

Dorothy rolled her eyes.

"Well Ruby you've played the hero and rescued the damsel in distress, so unless there's anything else, I'll be on my way, thanks."

She started to walk away and Ruby's frustration got the better of her.

"Wow, you're _rude_. I was going to ask if you wanted to hang out. I thought being new and all you might appreciate having a friend who doesn't believe all the crap they're already whispering about you being in a mental asylum. But sure, be a moody loner instead, doesn't bother me."

As soon as she uttered the words ' _mental asylum_ ' Dorothy froze, her back stiffening. She turned back around and stepped in close to Ruby's personal space, so that only she could hear her next words.

"Oh that's not just a rumour," she whispered fiercely, "I really was in a mental institution."

Ruby felt a weird mix of fear and arousal at Dorothy's close proximity, and also sadness at the haunted look in her eyes.

"Shit. Uh, what… what for?"

Dorothy's eyes flicked down to her lips briefly before she answered.

"Conversion therapy."

Ruby felt the words like a physical punch. She'd heard stories about the kind of things involved in conversion therapy. It basically sounded like torture.

"Fuck, that's horrific," Ruby stammered, "I'm… I'm so sorry they did that to you. I can't even imagine how awful that must've been…"

Dorothy took a step back, looking surprised.

"You're the first person I've met here who didn't think it was a good thing."

Ruby ran a nervous hand through her hair.

"Are you kidding? I don't know what I'd do if they tried to send me…"

"Wait, are you… Gay too?"

Ruby smiled at the hopeful tone in Dorothy's voice.

"Bi, actually. My family think it's just a phase I'll grow out of, which is probably why I haven't been subjected to the same thing as you."

"You're lucky," Dorothy whispered, and Ruby could only imagine the horrible memories she was reliving.

"So like I said, if you want to hang out some time…"

Dorothy smiled, and Ruby was struck by the thought that she was actually kind of cute when she wasn't scowling.

"Actually, that would be nice, thanks. I'm sorry for being rude earlier, by the way."

Ruby linked arms with her and steered them back towards the cafeteria.

"You should come meet my friend..."

"You have a friend?" Dorothy interrupted, "I'm shocked."

"Ha ha, very funny. Her name's Mary Margaret, I call her Eminem. She hates it."

Dorothy laughed.

"I'm beginning to sense a pattern here with you and nicknames."

Ruby just grinned in response.

"I'll have to think of a nickname for you that you hate."

"Well good luck with that."

"Hmm, what about… Slutty?"

Ruby cackled with laughter.

"That sounds like the eighth dwarf that Snow White and Co never mention. I love it."

"Hmm I guess I'll have to keep thinking then."

Ruby glanced over at Dorothy, who was grinning at her. She couldn't help but smile back.

"Yeah, you do that Kansas. You do that."


End file.
